


Cappuccino Foam

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How hard is it to pick up the pieces of your broken love life? Jiyong never thought he'd have to answer that question or that the answer would be found in a frothy drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cappuccino Foam

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted yesterday on AFF and was written for my dear, sweet friend daebias. She opened my eyes to the possibilities of GTAO and I hope you'll enjoy discovering it as well.

Jiyong taped up the final box labeled 'kitchen' and stacked it on top of the others which were sitting in the center of the room. He looked around at the now bare kitchen counters as the memories came flooding back to him. Memories of happier times when standing here didn't make him feel like hell. Before Youngbae had decided to leave him for that tall sinewy guy in his dance troupe. Jiyong could still picture Youngbae's face in this very kitchen on that fateful morning as he'd nonchalantly poured himself a cup of coffee, coffee that Jiyong had gotten especially for him because he knew he liked the blend so much. "Jiyong... you must know that things aren't the same between us anymore. I can't be the only one who's feeling this sense of distance." Jiyong had felt the hollow pit in his stomach beginning to grow then. With a small nod of agreement he'd responded trying his best not to sound accusatory. "Of course I feel the distance. It's hard to feel close when your dancing takes you on the road so much." Youngbae was unfazed and in retrospect it should have sounded the warning bells in Jiyong's head. Usually Youngbae would protest, become defensive over his career choice but this time he merely sipped at his coffee until he dealt the final blow. "Jiyong, there's no easy way to say this so I'll just come right out with it. I've fallen in love with someone else. I'm sorry." Jiyong stood there, thunderstruck. He'd never expected that, not in a million years. He and Youngbae had been together since high school. Now seven years later despite having some problems he'd thought, somewhat naively now in hindsight, that they would be together forever. 

It took him two months after Youngbae moved out to realize three things. The first was that he'd been incredibly stupid about his relationship with Youngbae. Allowing himself to become too comfortable with the concept of him always being there. The second was that he was way too dependent on Youngbae for his happiness. He reached this epiphany one night while binge watching sappy love stories and stuffing his face with cookie dough ice cream. The third thing he realized was that if he was ever going to move on from Youngbae he needed to move the fuck out of the apartment that they shared. He began searching for a new place immediately and with the help of his friend Seunghyun who just happened to be a realtor, found one that suited him in the north end. He liked it's feel and its easy access to the train was a huge plus. He enrolled in the graduate program at BC to earn his masters in early childhood education which was something he'd been putting off. He felt good about taking positive steps to move forward with his life for once.

"Did you have to pick the hottest day of the year to move in?" Jiyong rolled his eyes as he walked along beside his friends. "Sorry, believe it or not I can't control the weather. Unlike when you moved, Daesung. Wasn't it torrential downpours that day?" Daesung snorted beside him. "That's right, I remember. Oh man, remember how Youngbae was carrying that box and it just disintegrated from the rain right in his hands? All my pots and pans were suddenly on the sidewalk. His face..." Jiyong was looking down, as Daesung recounted the tale seemingly oblivious to his friends pain. Seunghyun gave Daesung a look over Jiyong's head which shut him up immediately. "Oh shit... I'm sorry Jiyong. I wasn't thinking." Jiyong cleared his throat, mustering a smile. "No worries. It's not like we can just erase Youngbae from our past. I understand completely. You guys want to grab a gelato? My treat of course." As the two friends followed him inside the caffe Seunghyun turned to Daesung and mouthed an "asshole" to him to which Daesung promptly responded to by flipping his friend off. Jiyong turned to see if they were behind him or not. "Let's sit back here, alright?" He motioned to a table near the back of the caffe and the two quickly rushed to catch up with him. 

"What a great place. Don't you think so Seunghyun?" Seunghyun looked up from his phone. "Hmm? Yeah... I'll probably have a chocolate gelato too." Daesung nudged him somewhat harshly. "Now who's being the asshole here?" Seunghyun set his phone down on the table, looking over at Daesung with a frown. "What? Why? I'm not doing anything." Jiyong pointed to his phone. "What's so interesting on there? Care to share?" Seunghyun chuckled. "This is a great place, isn't it?" Daesung scoffed and looked over at Jiyong. "He's gross when he's in love." Seunghyun's eyes went wide. "I am not gross. You don't understand how difficult it is to have a relationship with an intern. Jaejoong pulled a double shift last night... again. This ER rotation is a killer. I'm tempted to injure myself just so I can get ten minutes face to face with him while he's coherent." Jiyong lifted a brow and shook his head. "Maybe you should wait until his psyche rotation. It might be more plausible." 

A young girl wearing a black tank top with Vittoria Caffe written across the front of it along with a pair of cutoff jean shorts approached them. She had long dark hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, large hoop earrings and a tiny pink nose stud. She casually dropped off some water for them. "Someone will be over to take your orders in a minute." She was gone before they could even react. Daesung picked up a menu and looked it over. "I'm thinking cannoli. What about you two?" Jiyong hummed as he looked at the menu. "That actually sounds pretty good. Maybe with a cappuccino as well." Seunghyun shook his head. "No way. I'm sticking with my chocolate gelato. Cannolis are way too phallic for my taste right now." The clearing of the throat beside their table alerted them to the waiter's presence. "Hi... I'm Dominic. What can I get you?" Jiyong looked over to see the young man's less than enthused expression. He had blond hair which fell in messy bangs over his forehead, a small hoop in each ear as well as several other piercings in his left ear. His sharp features... especially his eyes... seemed to take everything in and simultaneously pass judgement upon all as he did. He did not look anything like a Dominic, at least none that Jiyong could recall ever meeting. His black sleeveless t-shirt hung on his body loosely over his basketball shorts and Jiyong thought he was just gorgeous. Daesung shook his arm in a less than subtle gesture to get his attention. "Earth to Jiyong... you alright? You wanted a cannoli, right?" Jiyong cleared his throat, face coloring slightly at having been eyeing the waiter so intensely. "Yeah... sorry." He smiled sheepishly at Dominic who merely blinked back, impatient to take his order. "I'll take a cannoli and a cappuccino please, Dominic. It's... uh... it's been a long day." Dominic nodded politely before disappearing behind the counter to fill their orders. Jiyong glanced over and saw him joking with the girl from before and felt ridiculously envious of her to be receiving his attention.

"So we should get you out like socially out." Daesung nodded over at Jiyong, agreeing with Seunghyun. "I can check around my office, see who's free." Jiyong shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks. I can find my own dates when I'm ready." Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Jaejoong has some friends... fellow interns. We could have a party or go out to dinner." Daesung laughed at that. "Really? When would that be? You're complaining that you never see Jaejoong and you're setting up double dates now? Believe me.... the last thing Jiyong needs is another boyfriend who takes him for granted." Jiyong choked on his water at Daesung's words. "Is that how you saw my relationship with Youngbae? He didn't take me for granted... not always anyway. We had... we had a lot of good times. I'm as much to blame as he is. It takes two to wreck a relationship just as much as it takes two to keep it strong." Daesung sighed, looking over at Jiyong. "Look... I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Youngbae loved you..." Jiyong cut him off. "He did... once. Just like I loved him. Look... I'm not completely fine yet, but I'm getting there. Don't worry though... we're good." Dominic returned, depositing their orders down wordlessly. If he noticed the way Jiyong was glancing at him, he didn't show any sign of it. The girl from earlier called out to Dominic as he was finishing up. "Nicki, zio Vito ha bisogno di te accanto al negozio di sigari." Dominic looked her way. "Digli che sarò lì in due minuti." Dominic turned back to their table. "Can I get you anything else right now?" They shook their heads and Jiyong's interest only grew when he'd heard him speaking what he assumed was Italian. When it was time for the check, the girl appeared. Daesung read her name tag. "Thank you Theresa. What happened to Dominic? Did we scare him off or something?" She smiled while shaking her head. "Nicki had to go next door to the cigar shop to help out. Our family owns that as well." Jiyong reached for the check. "Oh? Family? Is he your brother or something?" She took his credit card to run it through. "He's my cousin. I'll be right back with this." 

Jiyong still had another five weeks before his classes started so he was taking his time fixing his place up just the way he wanted it. He was headed down the street to grab some bread at the bakery just loving living within walking distance of so many businesses and eateries. He rounded the corner and came face to face with Dominic who was just exiting a doorway onto the sidewalk. "Oh hey... it was Dominic right?" The blond quirked a brow at him. "Sorry... have we met?" He was wearing another sleeveless t-shirt today with a pair of track pants and Jiyong realized just how tall he was now that he was standing beside him. "Oh yeah... sorry. I was with my friends in Vittoria Caffe a few days ago. I guess you see lots of people." Dominic nodded, falling into step beside of him. "Oh right... now I remember. You did kind of stick out." Jiyong felt a little jolt of excitement at that remark. "Really? How so?" Dominic side eyed him. "For one thing your friend was talking about cannoli as a phallus symbol... I don't hear much of that usually." Jiyong snorted beside him. "Yeah well I guess he misses his boyfriend... a lot. Uhm... I'm Jiyong by the way." Dominic snickered and then nodded. "Nice to meet you. So you live around here?" Jiyong paused in the bakery doorway. "Yup... just moved in. I guess I'll see you around probably." Dominic shrugged. "Maybe... I work a lot. Family business so..." Jiyong cleared his throat. "Oh yeah... of course. Maybe I'll come in for a cappuccino sometime... say hi." Dominic smirked, glancing inside the bakery. "Maybe you will." The woman behind the counter called out. "Nicki ... non hai mai entrare e vedere Ne più. Qual è il problema, non vi piace di me?" Dominic laughed, waving his hand in the air as he walked away. "Louisa, tu sai che io ti amo. Mi fermo da più presto, lo prometto." Jiyong watched him walk away feeling a flush that wasn't entirely from the temperature outside. 

By mid August Jiyong was pretty settled into his new place. He had the lay of the land so to speak and he was really happy that he moved to this area of Boston. He still had moments where he thought about Youngbae and what he could have done differently. He still wondered where his ex was and if he was happy or not. It was one of those nights when his thoughts constantly turned to Youngbae and their relationship... specifically the end of it. He needed a distraction so be headed out to Hanover Street to grab a cappuccino. When he got there he was surprised to find the Madonna Della Cava Feast in full swing so he decided to cruise around and check it out. As he walked along munching on a slice of pizza he heard someone yelling from his right. "Nicki... Nicki!" He looked over and saw Dominic embracing a young girl tightly. He turned away but not before the blond saw him looking. Jiyong stopped to watch the band playing, smiling at some children who were dancing to the music. "Enjoying the feast?" Jiyong jumped from the voice in his ear. "Oh... Dominic. Hi. I am yes." Dominic tugged him away from the loud music. "You're in luck then because we have a different one every weekend." Jiyong smiled, looking around at all the stalls. "Wow... that's pretty cool." Dominic shrugged. "I grew up with it so it's not that big a deal to me."

Jiyong nodded in understanding. "I get that. So you've lived here your whole life then?" Dominic chuckled. "Yeah... except for the brief time I spent in the orphanage in China." Jiyong's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're adopted? I never would have guessed." Dominic snorted beside him. "Yeah... it's a shock I know. I look so Italian." Jiyong regarded him for a moment. "Well Dominic... you definitely speak Italian beautifully. Do you prefer to be called Nicki?" The blond looked thoughtful for a minute. "I'd prefer it it you called me Tao." Jiyong smiled over at him. "Alright... Tao then." Tao smiled back at him. "You got any beer at your place?" Jiyong tried to look like he wasn't surprised by that question. "Yeah... I think I've got a six pack in my fridge. You want to come over?" Tao nodded, extending a hand. "Lead the way. This place is giving me a headache." 

"So what exactly do you do for a living?" Jiyong handed Tao a beer and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "Oh... I'm a teacher. I'm actually going for my masters in early childhood education. What about you?" Tao took a long pull from his beer. "I'm starting my junior year at BU this fall." Jiyong raised a brow. "So you're what? Twenty one?" Tao shook his head. "Just turned twenty this past May. What about you? What are you like thirty or something?" Jiyong sputtered. "I'll be twenty five next week. Do I really seem thirty to you?" Tao shrugged, chuckling. "You just seem kind of serious plus you said you were a teacher." Jiyong shook his head, setting his beer down. "Wow... not all teachers are old you know. We have to start somewhere." Tao finished his beer. "Right... I didn't think about that. You got another one?" Jiyong stood to head to the kitchen. "Should you be drinking so quickly? Technically you're not even legal." Tao eyed him from the couch. "You think this is my first time drinking beer? Not to mention its remarks like that that make you seem older." Jiyong handed him the beer. "Point taken. So what do you do for fun around here?" Tao smirked over at him. "I was kind of hoping that maybe I could do you... you know for fun." Jiyong choked on the beer that he'd been drinking. "I'm sorry... did you just proposition me? In a really cheesy way?" Tao shrugged, not at all self conscious about it. "Look... I saw the way you were looking at me at the caffe not to mention when we ran into each other on the street. Your tongue was practically dragging on the ground, but if you're not interested that's fine. I've got plenty of pretty guys I can bang." Tao stood up from the couch stretching. "Thanks for the beer." 

Jiyong followed him to the door. "Wait... I never said no. You just caught me off guard. Are you always so blunt?" Tao tilted his head, lips upturned in a slight smile. "In my family you learn to tell it like it is... no bullshit. Sorry... I forget that everyone isn't always used to that type of thing." Jiyong eyed him a minute. "No... it's refreshing. I like that you're so straightforward." Tao smiled a bit wider. "So... does that mean that you're interested in my cheesy proposition?" Jiyong couldn't help chuckling, the nerve of this kid was really something. "Yeah... I'm interested. You want another beer?" Tao nodded, following Jiyong back towards the couch. "Another beer sounds great." 

"So do your parents know that..." Tao smirked over at him holding a slice of pizza that they'd ordered, "that I'm Chinese... yeah... they figured that out when they picked me up in that orphanage in China." Jiyong rolled his eyes at the younger man. "I was going to say gay... do your parents know that you're gay?" Tao practically inhaled a large bite of pizza, chewing noisily before he answered. "I told you already, in my family we tell it like it is. One day my ma said to me 'Nicki... how come you never bring a girl home to Sunday dinner? What are you gay?' So I said... 'Yeah ma, I'm gay.' So my mother said... 'So how come you never take any guys home to Sunday dinner?' My parents are cool, trust me." Jiyong blinked over at the younger man, remembering his own talk with his parents. He and Youngbae had done it together and although they'd been mildly surprised, they accepted the boy's relationship pretty easily. They'd known Youngbae practically all of his life after all. He remembered calling his mother when Youngbae left him... she'd cried harder than he had. "Hey... you okay? You've got a weird look on your face." Jiyong shook himself out of his reverie at the sound of Tao's voice. "Oh sorry... I was just lost in thought there for a minute. You were saying?" Tao moved to stand up, stretching his long limbs as he did. "I was saying thanks for the pizza and beer. Let's get together soon... you know?" Jiyong followed him once again to his door. "I'd like that. Let me know what's good for you." Tao turned to face him, eyeing him closely. "I've got Sunday off. After dinner with my family I'm free. Say... 3:00... I'll come over." Jiyong nodded, stomach in a knot at the prospect of seeing the beautiful younger man again. "Okay... that sounds like a plan. We can decide what we want to do from there." Tao smirked over at him, reaching out to cup Jiyong's cheek. "I thought we settled that already." He brought his lips towards Jiyong's and the older man's heart felt like it might leap out of his chest from the anticipation. Tao connected his lips with Jiyong's in a slow and dirty kiss, offering just a glimpse of what was to come on Sunday. As he pulled away he took the time to suck Jiyong's lower lip roughly and scrape his teeth across it, releasing it with a pop as Jiyong groaned. "See you on Sunday." Jiyong swallowed thickly, eyes trying to focus. "See you then."

"Jiyong... over here." Jiyong made his way over to the bar where Daesung sat. "Hey Dae, how are you?" Daesung smiled, signaling the bartender for a beer. "I'm good. Just got back from Mexico. School starts in two weeks so that sucks." Seunghyun joined them at this point. "Jesus Daesung, you're a gym teacher. How tough can that be?" Jiyong laughed, sipping at his beer. "How's Jae, Seung?" Seunghyun laughed as well. "He's good. In fact I just left him. He was off for the last forty eight hours. I called in sick just to be with him." Daesung snorted beside him. "Well I guess you'll have no trouble getting a doctor's note if you need one." Seunghyun jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. "Considering we were in bed most of that time, it's not a stretch really." Jiyong made a face of disgust. "You are gross when you're in love. I'm actually surprised that you made it here today at all." Seunghyun exchanged a look with Daesung which Jiyong caught. "What? What's going on?" Seunghyun sighed, glancing one more time at Daesung who nodded in encouragement to him. "Jiyong... Youngbae called me last week." Jiyong stiffened ever so slightly. "Oh... well... that's... you were friends so I understand." Seunghyun shook his head. "No Jiyong... you don't understand. He called me at the office. It was a business call. He's looking for a new place. He wants to buy a condo with that Justin guy." Jiyong shrugged. "Oh... well I hope you get a good commission out of it." Seunghyun frowned over at Jiyong. "I told him that I didn't feel comfortable being his realtor. I gave him to someone else in the office." Jiyong set his beer down. "You didn't have to do that." Daesung touched Jiyong's arm. "He's getting married Jiyong. I'm... shit I'm so sorry." 

Jiyong shook his head, mustering a little half smile. "What? No... it's... it's fine. I'm happy for him... no that's a stretch actually. I'm... I'm fine with it though. I've even started to see someone myself so please... don't look at me like that." Daesung looked surprised. "Really? You're dating again? That's awesome. Anyone we know?" Jiyong cleared his throat, taking a large swig of beer. "It's kind of a funny story actually. Remember Dominic the waiter?" Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "Who? What waiter?" Daesung remembered immediately. "The kid from the caffe? He looks like he could be one of my students. Jesus Jiyong... really?" Jiyong signaled for another beer, shaking his head. "Well he's in college and perfectly legal. It's none of your business who I see." Seunghyun intervened. "He's right Dae. Jiyong can date whoever he wants. In fact... good for you. I'm glad you're out there again." Jiyong smiled cheekily. "Oh... I'm out there. I'm way out there. Don't you worry a bit about me because I'm fine." 

Jiyong was more than a little drunk as he made his way down Hanover Street towards the Vittoria Caffe. The feast was now closed since it was after 11:00 but the caffe stayed open on the weekends until 12:30. It was now 12:05 so Jiyong decided he needed a cappuccino to complete his night. A cappuccino and maybe a side of Tao. He'd built up their relationship to his friends as more than what it was because what it was seemed somewhat pathetic to him... the younger man had propositioned him and like an idiot, he'd accepted. It was the kind of relationship that paled in comparison to your ex who had already moved on and was getting married. He wobbled inside the caffe spotting Tao at once. "Why hello there. How are your cannolis tonight? Is the cream fresh?" Tao regarded him silently before bringing him a glass of water. "How about a nice espresso? Fix you right up." Jiyong licked his lips at the younger man. "I know what would fix me right up." Tao's eyebrow raised slightly but his expression remained blank. "I'll have Theresa bring you an espresso. I've got sober customers to deal with." He turned to his cousin behind the counter. "Teresa, si prega di portare il mio amico ubriaco un espresso. Grazie." 

Jiyong walked down the street beside Tao after they'd closed the caffe down. "What did you say about me in Italian earlier?" Tao chuckled, holding onto Jiyong's arm as he wobbled a bit. "I asked Theresa to bring my drunk friend an espresso." Jiyong ran a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly. "I don't usually get like this. I'm... I'm sorry." Tao shrugged. "It's fine. Doesn't bother me. You want to talk about it? Whatever made you like this I mean." They made their way up the two flights of stairs to Jiyong's apartment. "I don't want to bore you... would you like to come inside?" Tao lifted both brows. "I'd love to and you won't bore me. It helps to talk sometimes." Jiyong slipped off his shoes, sitting on his couch. "Alright. It's just my ex is getting married. I know it shouldn't bother me, but it does. It's ridiculous I know. He's moved on at an astounding rate." Tao frowned over at Jiyong. "He dumped you?" Jiyong nodded. "Yeah... several months ago. He said he'd fallen in love with someone else." Tao opened his arms. "C'mere... you look like you could use a hug." Jiyong edged over reluctantly and allowed the younger man to envelope him in a firm embrace. "It's not your fault. This stuff happens." Jiyong buried his face in Tao's neck. "It's hard not to feel inadequate right now." Tao rubbed his back. "You want me to have him whacked?" Jiyong pulled away slightly to look at the younger man's face. "What? You mean like put a hit on him?" Tao nodded, face serious. "Yeah... like that. They'd never find the body." Jiyong pulled back further still. "Uhm... that's really nice but..." Tao started to laugh. "I'm kidding... come on. Relax." He pulled Jiyong closer again. "Seriously though Jiyong... It's his loss." Jiyong exhaled a shaky breath. "Thank you Tao. That's really sweet." 

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for some minutes until Jiyong once again pulled back. This time, however, he leaned back in and captured Tao's lips in a needy kiss. Tao let him take the lead, knowing that he was somewhat fragile at the moment and needed to feel in control of something. So the younger man allowed Jiyong to press in close, straddling his lap as he deepened the kiss. Not that Tao was complaining. He'd been wanting more ever since the kiss they shared last night and having Jiyong be the one to initialize it for whatever reason was thrilling to say the least. Placing his hands on Jiyong's hips, Tao groaned at the friction that was developing between their growing erections. "Mmm... you're incredibly sexy... for an old man." Jiyong chuckled between kisses. "I'm not too old to put you over my knee young man." Tao grunted, incredibly turned on. "Hmmm.... promises... promises." They pulled apart, foreheads pressed together as they both breathed harshly in each other's faces. "That was hot. I feel like I'm in high school again." Tao brushed Jiyong's dark locks away from his face. "You ain't seen nothing yet. You up for more?" Jiyong licked his lips, nodding slightly. "I think I can manage some more." 

Jiyong reached for Tao's shirt when they entered his bedroom, but Tao swatted his hands away. "You've had a pretty shitty night. Let me take care of you right now." Jiyong was gently nudged down onto his bed. "Oh... uh... alright. If you insist." Tao smiled over at him as he removed his shirt and then shorts, leaving him only in a pair of black boxers. "I insist. We'll have plenty of opportunities for you to take care of me." Jiyong nodded, eyeing the younger man's body as he came closer. "Okie dokie. Whatever you say." Tao removed Jiyong's shirt and jeans in swift succession leaving him in his blue boxers feeling somewhat self conscious in front of the younger man. "Wow... nice ink. I never would have guessed. You're just full of surprises." Tao leaned down and took Jiyong's cloth covered erection into his mouth. Sucking down the side of him, licking his balls through the thin cotton covering. "Mmm... I can smell how aroused you are. It's such a turn on." Without preamble, Tao removed Jiyong's now soaked boxers and dove right in... nuzzling his balls... licking his perineum... sucking up and down his cock as he licked him noisily. Jiyong buried his hands in Tao's blond locks, trying not to pull too hard when the younger man began swallowing him down, making the lewdest noises Jiyong had ever heard anyone make. When he felt himself hit the back of Tao's throat his entire body tensed as he felt his orgasm hit. "Oh shit... I'm... I'm..." Tao just sucked harder, swallowing every drop. Jiyong looked up to realize that Tao was fisting himself to completion. He motioned for him to come closer, opening his mouth as Tao spilled into it. The younger man was kissing him hard immediately afterwards. "Mmm... that's sexy." Jiyong's eyes were getting heavy. "You're sexy. Stay the night." 

"Yeah ma... okay I will. Be home soon." Jiyong looked over at Tao as he hung up his phone. "Everything alright?" Tao nodded, holding up his phone. "It was my mother. She wants me home for dinner." Jiyong sat up, head hurting slightly. "Oh I see. Thank you for last night." Tao kissed him sweetly. "You're welcome. You should get showered." Jiyong blinked over at him, puzzled. "Me? I don't need to go anywhere." Tao stood up, holding out his hand to Jiyong. "Come on... we'll shower together. That way we won't be late." Jiyong stood up, following him into the bathroom at a loss. "Late for what?" Tao started the shower then turned back to him. "I just told you, my mother wants us to be there for dinner." Jiyong's face registered surprise. "Us? Why does she want me there?" Tao stepped into the shower, tugging Jiyong along with him. "I guess she wants to meet the guy who kept her son out all night." Jiyong looked ill. "Oh shit... really?" 

"So Jiyong... what do you do for a living? Theresa told us you're older than Nicki." Jiyong sat at the dinner table between Tao and his namesake... his grandfather. "I... uh... I'm actually going back to school to get my masters degree in early childhood education." Mrs. Ricci smiled over at him. "That's wonderful. Tell my son how important school is. He thinks he doesn't need a degree." Tao rolled his eyes. "Ma... leave Jiyong out of this. I'm going alright. Let it die." Dominic the grandfather spoke up. "Are you Chinese like our Nicki?" Jiyong smiled shaking his head. "No, I'm not. I'm Korean." Mrs. Ricci piled Jiyong's plate with more pasta. "Do you like living here?" Jiyong tried to swallow quickly, picking up his water to wash it down. "Yes ma'am I do. I like the area and the people very much." Tao chuckled beside him. "Ease up ma. Let the man eat in peace." Mrs. Ricci pinched her son's cheek. "I remember when you couldn't talk, now you tell me what I can and can't say." Tao blushed. "Ma... stop." Jiyong chuckled beside him. "My mother is the same way. She's got a list of questions every time I talk to her. It means they care." Tao smiled. "Oh I know they care. You need any help with the dishes ma?" Mrs. Ricci shook her head. "No get out of here. I can do it. Go do something nice with Jiyong." Jiyong bowed to her. "Thank you so much for dinner. It was so nice of you to have me." She pulled him into a hug, pinching his cheek afterwards. "Come by anytime. You two have fun now." 

"I feel like a beached whale." Tao lie with his head in Jiyong's lap on the older man's couch. "You get used to it and you need to pace yourself. You could have said no to those seconds and definitely to those thirds." Jiyong lolled his head back. "I didn't want to seem rude. I wanted her to like me." Tao laughed. "So having your stomach erupt will be worth it?" Jiyong ran his fingers through Tao's hair. "I'll let you know after that happens." Tao chuckled, shifting around to get more comfortable. "Too bad you're so incapacitated by food. I was hoping that we could fuck this afternoon." Jiyong's eyes snapped open. "You were?" Tao grinned up at him. "Sure... you heard my mother... she told me to do something nice with you. Fucking is very nice." Jiyong groaned, halfway interested and halfway to stomach upset. "It is very nice. I'd have to agree with that statement." Tao raised his eyebrows cheekily. "You could fuck me if you don't think you can take it right now. I can always fuck you next time or later." Jiyong was getting more interested. "Hmmm... is it gross if I say I need a trip to the bathroom first?" Tao made a face that told him it was. "Go ahead. I'll be watching porn on my phone while I wait." 

They fell onto the bed, naked and pressed together. Jiyong felt a lot better now after his trip to the bathroom. Tao was eager to get things going. "Shit... how much porn did you watch?" Tao chuckled, reaching down to stroke them both together. "Enough to make me super horny. Not that you don't do that for me anyway." Jiyong groaned into the blond's mouth. "Mmm... it's been a long time since someone's been this hot for me." Tao looked him in the eye. "Your ex was an idiot if he didn't find you incredibly sexy. All kidding aside... you're gorgeous." Jiyong smiled, embracing Tao's mouth in a passionate kiss. "Look who's talking. You're the sexiest man I've seen in ages. Including my ex." Tao smirked. "So what are you gonna do about it?" Jiyong chuckled darkly, pressing him into the mattress. "I'm gonna fuck you into this mattress, that's what I'm gonna do about it. Any objections?" Tao shook his head, licking his lips. "None at all." 

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Who's place is this again? The funny gym teacher or the weird realtor?" Jiyong laughed beside his boyfriend. "The weird realtor and he's not really weird. He's just... okay he's a little weird." Seunghyun opened the door. "Hey you made it. How are you guys?" Jiyong gave him a hug. "Good. Busy. Great place. Is Jae actually here tonight?" Jaejoong approached them. "Yes I'm here. I wouldn't let Seung have a condo warming without me being here." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "He almost wasn't here. His stupid pager went off. Aren't there other doctors in this fucking city?" Jaejoong back hugged his lover. "Baby... you don't want anyone to die just so I can be with you, do you?" Seunghyun thought about it. "Hmm..." Jiyong laughed. "Stop it Seung. You know you're only kidding." Seunghyun sighed. "I guess." Tao smirked at Jiyong mouthing 'weird' while Jiyong laughed. "We're going to go and grab something to eat." Tao kissed Jiyong's ear. "How long do we have to stay?" Jiyong side eyed his lover. "Why? What's up?" Tao shrugged. "I haven't seen you all week because of school. I've been watching a ton of porn." Jiyong cleared his throat. "One hour then we're out of here." Tao smirked. "Whatever... it's up to you." Seunghyun frowned over at Jiyong. "You're leaving... already? You just got here." Jiyong sighed. "It's been a really long week and I'm exhausted. You understand." Seunghyun crossed his arms. "Oh yeah. I understand." Jiyong frowned over at him. "What are you implying?" Seunghyun smirked over at him. "Nothing. Just that you're gross when you're in love." Jiyong sputtered. "I'm not in love. Tao and I are just having fun." Seunghyun nodded. "We'll have fun at your place because my couch is brand new." 

As they walked back to Jiyong's place hand in hand Jiyong looked over at Tao in the moonlight. "Tao... I think I might be developing feelings for you." Tao paused, raising a brow. "You think, you're not sure?" Jiyong shook his head. "No. I'm definitely developing strong feelings for you and I wanted you to have the chance to get out now before..." Tao connected their lips in a sweet kiss. "Jiyong... I'm in love with you. I know that you're probably still not ready to commit because of what happened with your ex, but I really can't keep it in anymore." Jiyong stared at him, stunned. "Tao... I..." Tao stroked his face. "You don't have to say anything. I understand." Jiyong shook him off. "No, you clearly don't. I... I'm in love with you as well." Tao barked out a laugh. "Shit... really?" Jiyong nodded. "Really." They kissed again, pulling apart after some minutes. "Tao?" The younger man hummed in response, still holding Jiyong tightly in an embrace. "Tao it's freezing out here. Let's go inside. Alright?" Tao nodded, following him inside of his building.


End file.
